Shoot the Moon
by Tainted Sugar
Summary: With Usagi gone and their friendship broken by guilt and grief, the four remaining scouts must come together two years later and face their past in order to protect their future.
1. Chapter 1

"And I'd like to end this assembly by stating that I hope you will all have a successful and prosperous school year. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day."

Students applauded as the principal stepped down from the podium and exited the stage. Moments later classmates rose from their seats and filed out of the gym.

"That assembly was totally lame. Didn't we get that same speech last year when we were freshman? I don't see why everyone makes high school out to be such a big deal. Mina? Mina are you even listening to me?" the young girl tugged at her friend's arm.

"Huh? Oh I'm ok." Mina responded solemnly, looking off into the distance.

"Heh I didn't ask if you were ok. Sheesh Mina you're really out of it. Yeah, the first day of classes gets me down too. So what did you do over the summer huh?"

Mina could no longer hear her, she couldn't hear anything, just silence. It was as if she were in a different time, slowed down, as everyone quickly passed her by. Everyone except Makoto, who was standing at the back of the room, leaned against the wall. They met eyes, but there were no warm greetings, no smiles, just a cold stare shared between them. Although it wasn't a glance shared by enemies it was one of sadness, remembrance of a time in the past when bonds were broken and something precious was lost. The two passed each other no longer as friends but as strangers, not having uttered a single word to each other in two years.

"Hey why weren't you at the assembly? Don't tell me you spent the entire time here with your nose pressed up against a computer screen." 

"Hmm?" Ami looked up at the young man standing in the doorway. He was tall, dark haired, and rather handsome, which Ami would have noticed had she not drowned herself in her studies. "Oh hello Hideki." She immediately looked back to the screen and resumed her typing.

"Books, books, books, how can you understand all this medical jargon?" Hideki took a book in his hands and leafed through the pages.

"I want to become a doctor, you can't be a doctor if you don't study."

Hideki put the book down and walked towards her. He quickly grabbed her chair and spun it around so that they were facing each other.

"And where in there do you live?"

"Excuse me?"

"You may become a doctor Ami, probably the most successful doctor in Tokyo, but how do you ever expect to enjoy your life, to truly live it, when you spend all your time escaping, hiding in these books."

"You don't know anything about my life." she muttered softly, her head down.

Hideki lifted Ami's head with his hand, brushing the loose strands of her blue hair from her face. She looked up at him slowly, her cheeks turning a subtle rosy shade.

"I could know, I want to know, if only you'd just let me in." he then leaned in to kiss her.

"I-I-I have to go!" she pulled away from him, quickly gathering her things and leaving the classroom. Hideki just stood there, sighing and shaking his head.

Rei stood in the hallway, alone, as everyone went off to lunch. She stared into her open locker as she slowly placed her notebook inside. Pictures, pictures she had taped to her locker door, were a reminder of when things were better, when they were all together. There were pictures of Mina, Makoto, Ami and Usagi, even Chibiusa. Rei gazed upon the picture of all of them together, watching as Usagi and Chibiusa faded away and the four remaining friends moved apart. She touched the picture, her fingers slowly sliding down the surface. She sighed for a moment, then in a fit of anger Rei slammed the door shut and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"Don't you think it's been long enough?" Artemis slinked around Mina's feet.

"What am I supposed to say huh? Hey Makoto, how are you? Sorry I got Usagi killed, forgive me yet?" she began to brush her hair a bit more roughly.

"Mina for the last time it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault." he jumped up on the bed so that Mina could see him in the mirror reflexion.

"Then whose was it? It was our job, our destiny to protect her and now she's gone. If I hadn't," she trailed off, looking down at the floor, "if I hadn't been so stupid then she'd still be here."

"But Mina."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'll be late for volleyball practice." she grabbed her gym bag and left, refusing to discuss things further.

Ami sat alone in the library. Not many students could be found there after school hours, except for her. She was always there, same time, everyday, where she waited for her appointments, students who needed tutoring. She picked up her little clipboard and checked her schedule to confirm her next pupil.

__

3:00pm - Kino Makoto, Physics

Her eyes widened, her fingers clenched around the clipboard. Had it been up to her to schedule her own appointments she would have gotten someone else to take this assignment, but it was the teachers who would notify her when her services were needed and she would accept, no questions asked. For a moment she thought about packing her things and leaving. She was willing to face any punishment that might have come along as a result of walking out on her session. Just as she started to collected her things, Makoto approached the table. They stared at each other in astonishment, Ami dropped her books.

"Y-you're my tutor?"

"Um, yes, yes I am, however it'll be no trouble getting you a different tutor if you want."

"You don't have to." Makoto looked away. "There's no reason why we can't do this, it's only an hour."

"Very true." Ami gathered the rest of her books and placed them on the table "We're adults here, we can be civil during this tutoring session.

Both girls nodded in agreement and sat down. Ami began organizing her materials properly, only catching momentary glances at Makoto.

"Now let's start on page 56 in your book."

"Ami." Makoto stared at her with a sad expression.

"Let's see, if a lead weight falls at a rate of 2.5 cm per second and it's dropped 6 feet from the ground, how long will it take for it to..."

"Ami!" Makoto slammed her hands down on the table, startling Ami. "How long are we going to stay like this?" she looked as though she was about to cry.

"I-I don't know." she slowly closed the book and the two sat in silence, neither one knowing how to continue.

Rei stood at the top of the temple steps, sweeping, as she did everyday around this time as part of her chores. She wasn't doing a very good job, just pushing the leaves around in circles as she stared off into nothing. Every now and then she would look down at her fingers. They were bandaged and still stung a bit from being burned. This hadn't been the first time this happend. There had been past instances where she sat and tried to read the fire, to look for answers. However all she got was memories of what had happend, flashbacks of the last moments of Usagi's life and the constant image of herself hesitating. She could have called out to Usagi, she could have warned her, but she kept silent and let him take her. It was that image that would haunt her, would make the fire go out of control, flare, and burn her hands.

She stared so long that soon her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. Rei let go of the broom, letting it tumble down the temple stairs. She croutched to her knees and burried her face in her bandaged hands and wept openly.

"You dropped this."

Rei jumped a bit in surprise, then slowly lifted her gaze to a hand holding her broom in front of her. She stared at the person hovering over her, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Rei quickly wiped it away and hopped to her feet.

"Thanks" she said coldly, snatching the broom away. "You shouldn't be here."

"Fair enough. I'm going to be late anyway. " Mina's lip quivered slightly, she was standing there in her volleyball uniform.

She turned and began descending the steps, she was almost at the bottom when Rei called out to her suddenly.

"Mina!" Mina turned quickly, peering up at her.

"I wasn't the only one who waited was I, who hesitated?"

"No, no you weren't." Mina said simply.

It was at that moment that they both had a similair understanding, It was a different type of guilt that they shared, not only for being unable to protect their friend, but for secretly wishing harm upon her. However they didn't hug or talk about it, both of them were still too ashamed. They just nodded simultaneously and parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around midnight and the moon was full, not just full but blood red. What once was an old warehouse down by the harbor was now a lair, adorned with many candles and deep crimson curtains and draperies. It was there that beings of darkness and night converged, where demons of all races, shapes, and sizes met in anticipation of that night's events. As if on cue the doors of the warehouse swung open and a procession of vampires marched through the parted crowd, the one at the front of the line carrying a wooden box. They placed the boxes in front of a propped up open coffin. Inside it were bones, laid out perfectly to take form of a human like skeleton.

"Tonight, is the night of resurrection! Tonight our master will be reborn anew!" a vampire called out as the crowd roared. "Two years ago our dear master was smited, destroyed by a bunch of goody goody sniveling little girls, but you see times have changed. What once was good and pure is now gone! Tainted! And those little brats have disbanded. It is the perfect time to bring the master back to finish the Armageddon he started!"

Once again the crowd roared, howled. At this the vampire opened the wooden box, revealing an elaborately detailed glass flask, filled with a red liquid, blood. He held it in the air so everyone could see then turned back toward the coffin. 

"Here's to hell on earth...." he smirked and opened the flask, splashing the blood all over the bones.

The crowd grew quiet, still. At first nothing happened, but then the coffin began to shake. As the bones soaked up the blood they began to generate tissue and muscle. Slowly the bones were covered and connected by flesh and the body began to take human shape. Soon pale skin covered the flesh and dark long black hair sprouted from the roots of the head. When the body took its full and final form, clothes appeared to cover his muscular body. The crowd gasped in awe, waiting for him to finally awaken. It was a few long moments before he finally opened his eyes, his dark black eyes, and looked out upon his faithful servants. At that moment they all bowed simultaneously.

"Welcome back to the land of the living master..." the vampire looked up at him and smiled.

"How long have I been in my eternal slumber?" he spoke in a deep quiet voice.

"Two years my lord."

"And what news do you have for me?"

"It seems the sailor brats are no more, so saddened and heart broken of the death of their dearest leader." he put his hand to his head in mocking despair.

"I see, heh, they've made this far to easy for me...and what of my lovely goddess?"

"Probably still longing for you my lord. She loved you once, I'm sure her heart still beats for you."

The master smirked and stepped from his coffin. The crowd was still kneeling before him. He looked out at them, smiling, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Come! It's a full moon! The night is young and the flesh is ripe, lets celebrate my homecoming shall we?"

The crowd jumped up and roared, hooted and hollered. It was the most demonic, horrific sound and it echoed out into the night, cutting through the silence.

Mina jolted up in her bed, small beads of sweat covering her face. She gasped and brushed her hair from her face. She looked over toward the window, the sounds outside just now dying down. She pulled the blankets up close to her chest, a sudden chill running down her spine.

"Mina?" Artimis yawned, rubbing his eyes with his paw , "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." she smiled faintly and stroked his head "...just go back to sleep."

Mina waited until he closed his eyes before laying back down, her back to him. A very bad feeling suddenly overcame her. She clutched her pillow, unable to stop shivering.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Hideki smirked and threw another piece of popcorn.

"Heh stop it!" Ami laughed and swatted it out of the way. "You're getting popcorn all over the place."

"What's that you say? We should take a break? I agree!" he leaned over and closed Ami's book.

"That's not what I said." she smiled, removing her glasses.

"Nonsense." he came and sat beside her on the floor.

Ami began to get a little nervous, as she always did when Hideki got close to her. It wasn't that she didn't like him because she did, a lot, but not only did she not want anything to come between her and her studies, but she also felt it was somewhat wrong to be happy after what had happened to Usagi. With him that close she was too flustered to say anything, so instead they sat there, sneaking momentary glances at one another.

"I saw you yesterday, during one of your tutoring sessions with that girl."

"Oh did you?" she was hoping to forget her meeting with Makoto.

"Was everything ok? You didn't look so good."

"It was just a long day, that's all." she smiled faintly.

"Sorry I brought it up, just wanted to make sure you're ok." he smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you Hideki." she blushed. Normally she'd pull her hand away gently, but she didn't this time.

Again they sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly Hideki quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. Ami's eyes widened and her face turned bright pink. She turned to him in shock.

"W-w-why did you do that?"

"Heh Ami I already tried to kiss you once, if you didn't think I was going to try it again, you're not as smart as you think you are." he grinned and rose to his feet, grabbing his books and bag. "See you tomorrow smart girl." Hideki winked and left Ami's house. She sat there, still blushing, holding her face.

Meanwhile Makoto was sitting in a booth at the local cafe, sipping her hot chocolate and looking out the window at the people passing by. The day was a bit bleak. The sky was gray and cloudy and the wind picked up quite a bit that day. It was nice to be inside, relaxing and watching the world pass by. Makoto began to drift off, resting her head on her hand. Her eyes began to gaze around the cafe, watching the atmosphere. There were couples and groups of friends and a young man sitting alone reading the paper. 

Naturally her gazed stopped on him, for he was very good looking. His hair was dark brown with light brown highlights and his eyes were a light, almost translucent green. He wore a deep red pin-stripe suit with matching red glasses. Though his look was a tad odd, he wore it well. He sat reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee. He seemed entranced in what he was reading until he looked up momentarily to see the young girl staring at him. Makoto quickly turned away, very embarrassed. He smiled slyly and went back to his paper. She didn't stare at him again after that, for fear of getting caught again.

"Can't I have just a little?" Artimis walked in circles around Mina's legs.

"Not until we get home." she smiled, trying not to trip over him.

"But it'll be cold when we get home." he whined.

"Oh fine." she reached into the brown paper bag she was holding and knelt down, holding a french fry in her hand.

Artimis pranced over and nibbled it out of her hand. She giggled and patted his head, giving him another. A heavy wind blew, tossing her hair around, blowing the scarf off her neck and into the trees.

"Darnit!" she scooped up Artimis in her other arm and ran off in that direction. She searched the trees, bushes and the ground around that area, but with no luck. She sighed and looked down at her dear companion who smiled.

"Well at least it wasn't my fault this time."

"Just for that," she smirked "I get the rest of your french fries."

The two playfully squabbled and walked away toward home, leaving her scarf behind. Surely someone would find it and make good use of it...which they did....later that night when it was safer for the time being to walk the streets.

"And what is this you have brought me?" he held the red piece of cloth on his hand.

"Her scarf my lord."

"What a lovely gift you've brought..." he held it to his face and inhaled, taking in the scent. "Thank you..."

"My pleasure my lord..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry I hit you." Mina said, holding out a bag of ice.

"It's ok, I know it was an accident." Rei took it and put it to her head, watching the volleyball as it rolled away. "You're still a good shot I see."

"What are you doing here?" she knelt down beside her.

"We need to talk. I'm ready to talk."

"And what if I'm not ready, did you ever think about that?"

"I'm not here pressure you, just know the offer stands." Rei rose to her feet and handed the bag of ice back to Mina, she turned and walked toward the gym door.

"When?" Mina finally called out after hesitating a few moments.

"Today, at the temple, 5 o'clock." she didn't turn around, just kept walking.

The moment Rei left the gymnasium she loosened up a bit, rubbing her head searching for a possible bump. She walked over to the tree where she left her book bag and other belongings, not feeling like carrying them inside. Everything seemed to be in its place except for her book bag. She frantically tossed her things aside, then sat there on her knees, whimpering. That bag had everything in it, her books, her assignments, her money, everything. Minutes later her book bag was lowered in front of her face, hovering before her. She quickly snatched it up and held it closely, then abruptly turned around. She had to shield her eyes just to get a good look at the figure standing behind her.

Rei had seem him before. She didn't know him, but had occasionally seen him around campus. He was one of the more popular boys at the school, a senior in fact, Koyasu Sendai. He had long straight blonde hair and clear baby blue eyes. That particular day he wore a black collar dress shirt, a dark blue tie with matching suspenders and black dress pants. He stood there smiling down at her, smirking in fact.

"What were you doing with my book bag?" she stammered. It was a bit hard for her to believe that any senior, let alone Koyasu, would be seen with her.

"You know it's not smart to leave your things laying around unattended. Luckily I was here to watch over them for you."

"Lucky? How do I know you weren't trying to steal it yourself?"

"Ha! What would I need with a silly little girl's book bag? Makeup? Teen pop magazines?"

"Silly little girl?!" Rei's face began to turn red, her hands clenching her bag.

"You know instead of giving me attitude you should be thanking me." he flipped his hair a bit.

"Thanking you?! For insulting me?!" she was now on her feet and in his face, her hands in fists.

"What's your name?" he spoke casually.

"What?! You're changing the subject!" she was getting flustered with his callousness.

"I asked you a question." 

"W-wha....it's Rei. Now listen..."

"Well Rei, I would love to stay and chat but I've got to get going. I'll see you around firecracker." he then leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "...and I'll be waiting for my thank you."

Rei stood there in utter shock. If her face wasn't red enough before it was now. Her mouth tried to form words, but instead she just stuttered. Koyasu smirked in his small triumph and walked away leaving her speechless. It wasn't until he was far away that she finally snapped out of it.

"If you think I'm going to be thanking you for anything, you're nuts!" Rei screamed out, but he was already gone.

Makoto entered the cafe that afternoon out of breath. She ran all the way there from home in order to get there around the same time she had the day before and the day before that, in hopes of getting another glimpse at the young man at the corner table. She slumped down at a booth by the window and ordered a lemonade. Like clockwork he finally arrived and sat down at his usual table. He ordered and ice tea and sipped it slowly as he read the paper. She gazed at him longingly, leaving her lemonade untouched. He turned the page, then lowered the paper to take another sip of his tea. He slyly looked up at her as he drank and winked. Makoto gasped and quickly looked away toward the window, as she had done many times before. The young man was very aware of her presence and what she was doing and he thought it a fun little game to make her squirm every now and then.


End file.
